User talk:Random-storykeeper
RE:Questions Ok, I fogive you. Also, I think that the new user thought that this wiki was inactive or something like that and that's why he created all those pages. 10:17, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :He must have not looked at the main page or the Recent Activity/changes, because they both show there has been much activity. 14:49, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, I'm thinking the reason he created all these templates is because that is the norm on his main Wiki. 15:11, October 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanksgiving 2012 Hope you have a good thanksgiving too! -- 15:25, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Yhanks Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! It doesn't matter that it was late. I'm just glad so many of you remembered! 17:46, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Bet you're happy. Did you see the blog? =D 23:02, October 8, 2012 (UTC) What's this about? Ummm...? What is the purpose of this? 15:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :No, I mean why is there music in the video? What does "I got a feeling" have to do with Nitrome? 15:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::We probably shouldn't use videos that have music playing in them like that. It only takes about 10 seconds to create a walkthrough of that level, and 5 minutes more to upload it. From now on try to not upload videos that have usic playing in the background. 16:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S. I will upload a play-through of that level to replace the current one. RE:Seriously Um, I didn't realize I recorded all that long of the begining slide... I can fix thet (I am assuming that's what you meant by "Seriously?"). 23:59, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :I redid it, but I just haven't uploaded it to Youtube yet. 22:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Careful, Random, Careful. community:Forum:Should_IPs_sign_posts? SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 07:29, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I know I pretended to be a stranger, but oh well. Trying to protect the wiki... SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 07:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Random, I'll rather discuss this with you here in private, away from the public eye at community wiki. The reason why I became very worried was because the information which you provided to the "pulic" has the potential to implicate. Based on the information given, Nitrome Wiki potentially has been implicated in the incident and the phobia, attention has been drawn to the victim's talk page(even though they may not know it, they might follow the link there and figure out for themselves) and Bluefire may be implicated. Especially when one is the victim, all the more we should protect his identity. It is okay to cite examples to let them know the issue, but try '''not' to pinpoint. Be especially careful of links which may implicate users. Unwanted incidents can happen anywhere, anytime, but we ourselves can take precautions. ::Maybe it would be better to say it this way. On one of the wikis on which I am a frequent contributor... users remove signatures with IP address out of fear that... The same point can be put across, without specific citations of evidence. The others can tell you are serious and earnest, because of the effort you spend in explaining your purpose and your rationale. ::No, of course the question should not be removed, it is a very valid question. ::Both of us are part of the wiki community, both of us feel a sense of belonging and we care for the others on this wiki. That is the reason why we do what we do... SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 10:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Random... nope... what you did was not in any way silly. Many times, we tend to think along just a few dimensions and neglect the rest, just a fault of human thinking I guess. I'll continue following the forum. I am not perfect either. I could learn how to communicate more clearly and succinctly. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 16:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (No subject) Thank you so much Random Story Keeper. Wait, I heard about this HAX0R on Flipline Wiki called Dr. Thugamonics (Mohammed) he's using illegal IP changers and I was so freaking worried that he was gonna hack my profile so I created another one, called The Bad Ice Creams and created a petition to stop him but Jyles and Radio are inactive. I'm busy with information for UK Singles Chart Wiki (containing a few week-by-week positions), which is the wiki I own. Anyways, RSK. (pause for 10 seconds) I LIKE TRAINS!!! (train runs over me) Havemeforty (talk) 21:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:NoWalkthrough remade That looks much better than what I did (as you can probably see, my vocabulary it insanely low). Also, would there be any spot where it would be possible to place ''You can provide a better walkthrough by adding tips on how to complete the level? -- 13:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Forum:The WIP problem#Motion for Closure Thank you for your dedicated participation in this forum. It looks like we can come to a resolution now. Passing time. Let's solve this problem! SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 19:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Not really. What I wanted to add told people that you could also offer tips on how to complete the level. Mutiny for example, one could provide a few tips on strategies you could perform. Same goes for BC Bow Contest. That's what I wanted to add, as this could help along with a video showing the layout of the level. -- 13:01, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Two player It is necessary to have two players to complete the game, some rooms cannot be completed without a second player. I'll give examples: FR16.png|How in the world do you complete this one without a second player? FR9.png|I got so stumped on how to complete this with one player, I just settled with two QFR22.png|I think I know how this one works. You fire a ladder and cause it to twist, then, when on the part of the ladder above the gem, you create a vertical ladder...right? QFR23.png|I realized this could be completed without the crate, but I found using a second player was easier than using a destructible crate I am confounded on how you complete the first and second picture with only a single player. Is it possible you can explain on the article how to complete the puzzles with only one player? Because I don't know how to. -- 13:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) File:CC.PNG Excuse me Random, but who was in the image for ? I'm going this user box so I need to know what was there. | |}} }} Or maybe, I could replace it with one of these: AustinMusic.png JustinPhoto.png GW Kapowski In-Game.png GW Kapowski Thumbs.png BoyKnight.png AustinPhoto.png What do you think? -Frostyflytrap (talk) 05:51, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Music BTW, I found some music that you might like. It's from a pixel game that has a low chance of being Pixel Loved because it's for download. 0'Brothers OST 1 - Overworld 0'Brothers OST 2 - Inside 0'Brothers OST 3 - Castle 0'Brothers OST 4 - Glitches 0'Brothers OST 5 - Inside 8-bit The music is great! (Should I have put that in some kind of template for this space to be smaller?) -Frostyflytrap (talk) 05:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :With the video policy, these videos cannot be uploaded to the wiki. 13:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh wait, so i'm really uploading these files into the wiki's memory? Sorry about that. I think I saw AustinCarterForever do that that's why I did this too. ::: I love this Sig! 14:24, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::There is currently no video policy in place, so Frosty is allowed to keep them for now. Alternatively, the YouTube extension can be used for embedding personal videos. 06:43, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Good catch Random. Hmm, is it in our article on Pixel Love yet? SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 16:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No, there is no video policy on Pixel Love yet. 21:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Halloween! I didn't noticed about the contest, and I was very busy this week and the past one, but I'll try to make a background/special logo/something more. :D 13:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) The video problem Hello RSK. Remember the blog post at which I declared war on the Video Module? How I eventually was persuaded to not hate it? Well, you also remember how all videos unrelated to Nitrome would have to be deleted? Well, it's been close to a week since the matter was spoken about, and I think it should be wrapped up now and placed in the policy. So, how much longer must we wait in order to put into the policy "You can only upload videos relating to Nitrome"? -- 23:06, October 18, 2012 (UTC) eh random! guess who i am....... Aquagirlflower (talk) 19:45, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :xD I think it start with "'s'" and finishes with "'ister'"! LOL 19:50, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ello random. can u guess who i am? :D Aquagirlflower (talk) 19:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Template:FeaturedArticle Hi R&om, I remember it was you who brought up the issue of featuring a spoiler article at Nitrome:Featured_Article/Archive_1#Giant_spike_ball. You mentioned how it would make a bad impression for a visitor to go to a featured article only to be greeted with a spoiler javascript cover. That was why the featuring of the article was delayed. I think that we should state it clearly using a bold header that Giant Spike Ball is a spoiler article at Template:FeaturedArticle. That would resolve the issue of the above surprise. Upon clicking the link, a visitor would then see the javascript cover to confirm their choice. Yes, just like that, a header. '''SPOILER ARTICLE' A small little solution can go a long way... SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 16:52, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :if you want to keep the aesthetic appeal of the main page, maybe you can use a table(think signatures) to decorate the Spoiler header. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 01:13, October 21, 2012 (UTC) The logo is done! After a brainstorm on the chat, the logo has been finished! http://i1067.photobucket.com/albums/u433/Santi-Zapo/CalaturnHalloween-1.png 19:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Of course! It will be finished soon. 09:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I had already started work on it. :( 11:36, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I asked you and you didn't answer me. Anyway, show me what you've done if you want. 12:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Wussap Yeap, I was away for some time, but when I saw Flightless I decided to keep editing. Something which I'm seeming to forgot how to do, by the way. 22:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I did it! Thanks Random-storykeeper! (I correctly spelled out your entire name!) I actually managed to do it! Thanks for your tip you posted on my talk page. I couldn't have done it without you! Ayernam (talk) 23:55, October 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Nice work Hi RSK! Thanks for your tips. I really like your Bandicam video, and I agree with you- the program name is not blocking nor huge. Screencast-O-Matic's program name leaves a bigger space where it could be filled with mor of Nitrome's awesome pixel art! I think I'll try Bandicam if I ever make a walkthrough in the future. Thanks again! (And by the way, don't you just love Flightless's music? It's so mysterious and catchy at the same time- I love it! :) ) Ayernam (talk) 01:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC)